Song Bird
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Warning: Involves character rape. After a mission goes horribly wrong, Rev is left to pick up the pieces of Tech's shattered life. He goes beyond what he thought himself possible to help Tech heal. Tech/Rev slash. graphic details of rape, happy ending. R
1. Shattering the World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed nor would the creators probably be happy with this story I wrote about them. But still, it was purely for my own reasons and not for profit that I wrote this.

**Author's Note:** **This fic has rape in it**. I can't stress this enough. If you do not want to read your favorite characters being abused and one in particularly getting brutally raped, then please don't read this. I will say this, the ending does end on a happy note, but it's not butterflies, bunnies and kittens, it's painful and not very pretty. I wanted to take a realistic approach to rape and what it could do to a relationship. So please, **read with caution and please, no flaming**. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I did put ample warning before hand. For those that are brave enough to attempt the angst-filled bog I have written, I hope you enjoy it and come to appreciate it as I have. Thank you.

Song Bird

Chapter 1

Shattering the World

By: Melissa the Damgel

They had called them for help, but instead they were the ones who needed the help. It had been a simple catch and retrieve job - going after Master Mind and Sypher so they could then go home and have a nice dinner of pizza, beer and a movie.

But it didn't turn out like that. He was supposed to be back at home, in his lab lighting dumb candles because Rev had once mentioned to him that he always wanted to make love in a room filled with candles.

This was nothing like that. It wasn't going to be anything like that.

They had gotten a tip as to Sypher's and Master Mind's whereabouts. Tech had instantly suspected a trap - it had been way too easy to find them. Ace had agreed but the team had all decided it was worth the risk and they had gone in, storming the warehouse only to have the walls close in on them and darts flying from the walls at all angles like they were in some bizarre Indiana Jones movie. Rev and Slam had been hit, as was Duck; but everyone else had been able to stop the darts from hitting them - that is, until the gas began to fill the room.

That was the last thing he remembered, hitting the ground, watching the walls collapse and Mallory standing there with Sypher at her side with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Make sure you tie the puppy down first."

Then he woke up - and his world shattered.

---------- ---------

Tech's head was yanked back by his ears and he gasped in pain. He struggled, but found his hands shackled behind his back and his legs held wide and strapped down at the ankles. He was lying atop a sort of block with his knees on the ground. He wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon – that he calculated within the two seconds from realizing the situation, the pain and then being startled by Mallory's face appearing just to the side of him and she had a grin that chilled his bones.

"I decided the puppy needs to play." She purred, smirking down at him. "You are far too uptight, you need to relax." She whispered then stood, shoving his head down. She smoothly sauntered away from him, walking off to the side just out of Tech's line of sight only to return with a very confused and dazed Ace. She led the rabbit over towards him, his eyes blindfolded, hands cuffed, and - and an erection, dripping and hard between his legs.

Tech's eyes snapped away from his friend's thighs, his mind going blank and his tail subconsciously tucking between his legs - and that simple instinctual move had him realizing he too was naked. "What..." He dared to ask only to falter from the grin spreading across Master Mind's face.

"We're going to play a little game." She purred even as she kicked Ace in the back of the knees. The rabbit collapsed, gasping in surprise - and probably pleasure as his erection brushed across Tech's muzzle.

The coyote recoiled, struggling against the block under his chest, but he was bound and unable to move. "What the hell-"

"Such language." She tsked, waggling her finger at Tech as she reached for him, gripping his jaw, "You are going to learn something new today, Tech. You are going to learn how to pleasure a rabbit - because we all know you already know how to please a bird." Her eyes began to shine with malice and her lips curled back in eagerness. "You are going to show everyone here what a good puppy you are-" She snapped her fingers and from the gasps and shouts of protest from Duck, Tech realized everyone was strapped to the wall just over Ace's shoulder, staring down at the scene in horror - and with needles pressed to their necks by machines. "-or they die. Go on, be a good little puppy and suck your leader off." Her voice instantly went sharp and demanding, and she dared him, glaring at him as though hoping he would defy her.

Tech recoiled, jerking his chin out of her grasp and he snarled, ignoring her mocking laughter that curled his spine and put a vile taste in his mouth. "Mallory...." He began only to get his ears yanked up on and her cheek pressing against his.

"Don't even think about it, dog. Look at what my lovely pretties hold in their tanks. Water, and battery acid."

Tech's stomach jumped and his eyes widened as he stared first at a wide eyed Lexi - then to her left at Rev, who was just now beginning to return to the land of the living.

"You're insane..." He whispered, his voice quivering.

"Just think about it," Mallory grinned, her eyes widening in joy. "Just think of the absolute pain and agony they will suffer if you don't suck his cock. Writhing, screaming, and clawing at their own skin as their veins and organs erupt and burn right through them. It would be marvelous." A sigh fluttered from her lips and she giggled - giggled! - at the thought.

Jerking on his ears and forcing him to look at her, Mallory's eyes narrowed and she growled right back at him. "Or are you going to suck his dick and save their lives?"

Tech's body was frozen and he trembled. He knew what he had to do but... Ace moaned above him, his hands were hoisted above his head by a chain - and that was when Tech noticed that Sypher was in the room with them. The man smirked and winked at the coyote, locking the chain in place.

"What did you do to him?" Tech dared to ask; his voice so much weaker than he was expecting.

Mallory waved her hand and stood, swaying her hips as she moved across the room and took a seat upon a chair of iron and machinery, slowly rising above him as she crossed her legs and leaned forward to stare down at him. "A hormone drug; an aphrodisiac; Viagra; whatever you wish to call it really. It's just something to help him.... get in the mood." she chuckled. "Now then; make your decision." She said, snapping her fingers and the machines whirred to life, pressing closer to their victims' necks. "Oh yes; by the way Tech; the bird will be the first to go."

Tech's eyes darted to Rev, who blinked sleepily at him, just now beginning to realize that he was shackled to the wall and that two of his teammates were in front of him absolutely naked.

There was no way Rev was going to die. Duck, maybe, but not Rev.

Squeezing his eyes shut and suppressing a whine in his chest, Tech turned his head, his lips quivering as they parted and... he swiped his tongue out over the heated flesh between Ace's thighs.

The blinded rabbit cried out, arching forward using the chain as leverage and he bumping and nudging at Tech's lips with his cock. He cried out again as that tongue lapped at him once more and began to whimper and thrust.

"Go on, puppy, be good and take it all." Mallory cooed from her throne on high.

Tech couldn't stop the whimper this time - he didn't know if he could do it...

"Do it or your little song bird dies." She sighed as though this threat was already old.

Struggling, Tech's tongue ran across the length of the erection before him, struggling against his bonds and wishing Sypher hadn't taken their powers.

Sighing in exasperation, Mallory jumped from her seat and marched over to him, grabbing him by the ears once more and forcing his head down and shoving the cock into his mouth. "Don't you dare make me get up again! If I have to force you to do it right, they will die!" She snarled, jerking his head up and down over Ace's cock, smirking at the pained expression on Tech's face the louder the rabbit was crying out in pleasure.

"Take it all; then swallow." The woman snapped, forcing the coyote's head up and down faster before she threw him down and stood, walking back to her chair to continue watching.

Tech went still the moment she released him - but Ace didn't. He bucked and thrust himself deeper into Tech's mouth, panting out barely coherent words - though Tech did pick out the name 'Lexi' every few breaths.

The salty tang of the rabbit's precum blossomed over his pallet and invaded his senses, causing him to want to recoil and wash his mouth out with soap. He didn't want this! He didn't....

"Bring the other one, my pet." Mallory suddenly cooed, sounding very much like those crazy women who take their small pets into department stores and gush over them.

A large and cumbersome machine suddenly stepped away from the wall, a large 'package' strapped to the front of it. Slowly but surely it made its way over towards the scene and then settled with a hissing sigh. Sypher stepped forward, waving his hand and peeling the metal back, to reveal a sedated Slam who was just coherent enough to moan and babble something in his deep voice.

"Give him the hormone, my dearest little oochie-kins." Mallory cooed and giggled as she stroked and petted a flying needle. The thing squeaked at her and then flapped its tiny wings towards Slam and immediately stuck its nose into his neck, injecting him with its liquid contents before pulling away.

Tech didn't know what was going on, but all he knew was that Ace had somehow gotten his cuffs out of the chains hook and his leader's hands were now bobbing his head up and down, forcing him to lap and suckle at an erection that was so unfamiliar and even tasted horrible to him.... the smell was wrong, the shape was wrong... He gagged suddenly and Ace howled, pushing past his gag reflexes and into his tight and gripping throat.

Tech struggled against his bonds, bucking his hips as though that would help him undo his bindings.

"Tech..."

The voice was so small and pleading that Tech's eyes couldn't keep from snapping open to stare at a wide eyed and pale Rev.

It just made the moment worse - staring at his lover as Ace released in his mouth, flooding his senses with his orgasm; coating his tongue and forcing him to swallow a portion of his cum and the rest leaked from Tech's mouth. He choked and gagged, trying to shake his head but Ace's grip was tight and determined to keep him in place and he was forced to endure, feeling the hot, salty liquid drip from his lips and chin while feeling the erection wane against his tongue till it finally softened completely and slipped from his mouth.

Ace went limp and fell sideways, his breathing fast and his tail twitching as he lay there, useless to the world.

Another moan behind him brought Tech's eyes over to Slam - and he instantly struggled, mangling a howl of protest and agony as he watched Mallories robots cutting Slam's suit from his body and freeing the enormous erection that was still growing between the Tasmanian devil's legs.

"Hold him open." Mallory ordered and Tech felt his tail being forced up and held tight. He struggled, pulling his tail free and hiding it between his legs to protect what little pride he had left.

Sypher laughed and lifted a hand, and before Tech knew it, he was on his back, ass in the air and tail pinned to the ground under the raised metal platform the man had formed.

"How does it feel? Knowing you are about to get raped because of your own powers being used against you?" Sypher barked in laughter.

Another of those flying needles buzzed over to Slam, administering to him another dose of something - Tech had to guess sedatives because he watched Slam's eyes cloud over and his mouth slacken - but it also seemed to make him focus on only one thing - his need. Slam's hand wrapped about his organ and he began to pump it roughly, his cloudy eyes focusing solely on Tech's legs and he stumbled forward.

"Slam! No!" Tech shouted desperately, struggling and fighting against his bonds. He managed to get a hand free - having cut it up fairly badly from the way he wrenched it out of the folded metal Sypher had wrapped about his wrist. He shoved at Slam's face the moment he reached him - but Slam only grabbed his arm, his tongue lolling over the blood pumping from his wrist and then slammed forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of Tech's body.

Never had any of the team members heard such an agonized and tortured howl of pain. Rev turned his head and trembled, tugging on his own bonds; and Lexi was sobbing, shaking her head and trying to look at anything else but what was happening. Duck began begging, struggling against his restrained, eyes wide and wild and his voice quivering in horror. But that one howl wasn't the last - it continued, rising and falling depending on how hard Slam would thrust forward, how fast he pounded into him, how painful Slam's grip upon his hips had become....

Tech couldn't stop himself from sobbing and whining in pain, howling again as Slam's enormous erection buried itself into his body - and all the while Slam suckled and lapped at the wound on his arm like some demented vampire. Tears soaked his fur and sweat beaded across his brow; and Tech turned, whimpering once again as he looked to Mallory - and wanted to sob all the more as he watched, so totally turned on by his pain and agony that she was rubbing her breasts, teasing her nipples and twisting them between her fingers - while she had one leg propped up on the arm rest of her chair and she had several of her little robots hard at work thrusting into her wet pussy. She smiled down at him, eyes dark and lusty and growing all the more hungry the harder Slam began to move and the louder he cried. She was sick...

"Bitch..." Tech hissed out then howled and shook his head, squeezing more tears past his eyes.

Sypher grunted from his position by the wall, he was rubbing his crotch, his eyes flickering back and forth between Mallory and the rape. He fidgeted in place, his fingers outlining his dick and rubbing it slowly. _'This is so hot.'_ He decided, grunting to stop a moan from escaping his lips.

Slam buried himself one last time within the coyote's body and snarled himself, his head tilted back and his body shaking as he pumped forward a few times, emptying himself into his friend's body.

Something in Tech snapped and his stared at nothing, his body listless and his free hand falling to his side. He stopped his struggles, he even stopped crying, all he did was lay there as he waited for Slam to leave his body.

"So you like that, huh?" Duck barked suddenly, staring directly at Sypher. "I bet it feels good. Wouldn't mind getting my own run at the mutt."

"Duck!" Lexi choked out, eyes puffy and tears falling freely down her face and dripping off her chin.

"What? It's true! I mean look at him; all laid out and ready to be taken. He wouldn't even put up much of a struggle!" Duck glared at Tech, then shot his eyes over to Sypher who was staring at the scene with new interest. "How often do you get such a willing partner who just lays there wanting to let you please yourself? You could soooooooo get away with anything with a broken thing like that."

Mallory gasped and arched her back, cooing happily as she coaxed her 'precious little toys' along. They chirped happily as they pleasured her, burrying into her depths with eager abandon.

Slam fell off to the side, dazed and still confused as to what just happened, and Tech stared at nothing for a very long while - then he caught the eye of Duck, and he felt something inside his chest begin to waver; to crack at his fellow comrades'' words. Was he no more than a toy?

"I'd like to get my beak on some of that." Duck purred as best as his lisp would allow.

Before any of them saw it happen - because Sypher had used Rev's super speed - the man was kneeling between those spread and bruised legs with his pants down and pushing his way into the abused body of the coyote.

Howling in pain, Tech arched against the newest assault and gasped as he felt his powers return and with a simple wave of his free hand, the bindings holding his friend's hostage were ripped from the walls, the machines holding them hostage imploded and three desperate bodies tackled Sypher right off of him, and ripping the man out of his body.

Sypher shouted in pain, writhing in a mixture of agony and protest as power after power was sucked from his body. Lexi dove forward, rolling back up to her feet and turned, focusing her brain blast upon a charging machine and Duck covered her, sliding in at her back and throwing several of his eggs, blinding another approaching her before toppling it over by quacking in atop of it.

Tech whimpered and struggled, his fingers curling and grasping at the ground, tugging at his metal bonds. He flinched away from Rev's touch, golden eyes wide and his ears laid back.

"Idiot!" Mallory shrieked, struggling out of her chair and leaping down to the ground.

Sypher groaned, touching his skull and willing the throbbing pain to go away. "I'll get 'em! Don't worry!" he snapped back, managing to get to his feet while buckling his pants. His eyes narrowed and several fire blasts shot across the room, aiming for any moving body.

Lexi shook, struggling to lift Ace into her arms. The drugged rabbit moaned softly, shaking his head and pushing at her shoulders. His body was on pins and needles, burning from just the gentlest of touches. "Nooo~" he gagged, curling in on himself and holding his stomach.

"You need to get up. Ace; come on, we need you." Her lips trembled as she shook him lightly; flinching and ducking down as another blast from Sypher flew over her head.

Forcing his eyes open and fighting to see straight at all, Ace stared up at her, his head lolling to the side. "Lexi.... count on me..." He whispered weakly.

Wiping her eyes, Lexi gently laid Ace back to the ground and looked to Sypher. Anger engulfed her body and she snarled at the man as though having given up her former status as a prey animal and she was now an attacking huntress; she fired a blast at him, concentrating on just the one man.

Tech pushed Rev away, sliding down the little hill that Sypher had made under his hips; then he vomited, coughing and choking on his puke. Rev reached out for him but Tech quickly slapped his hand away, hacking against the floor.

Squeezing his eyes shut against the sight, Rev ran, his hands fast at work as he began to disassemble the robots Master Mind created. A bolt here, a screw here... a good kick here.... and then Rev continued to run, running counter clockwise of Sypher's tornado attacks, at least canceling out enough of the winds to keep his fellow team mates from being swept away.

Mallory screamed in frustration at Rev's petty attempts to keep her from getting what she wanted. Deciding to change her tactics, Mallory rushed to Tech's body and grabbed for his ears, yanking on them and forcing him to sit up. "I will not be denied my revenge." She hissed and slapped him across the face, eyes burning and heart raging in satisfaction from the hit.

He was terrified; he had never once been as afraid of her as he was in that moment. He struggled and whimpered, fighting against her grasp. He reached for her hands, meaning to force her fingers to let his ears go - but she only laughed, lifting another syringe filled to the max and ready to inject him with it. "You will be begging for release." She whispered then laughed. "You'll probably be humping my leg like any good dog." She snorted, moving to thrust the needle into his thigh.

Rev crowed, leaping upon the woman and wrapping his arms about her neck, attempting to jerk her away from his lover by pecking wildly at her head and neck. "Leave him alone you bitch!" He squawked, his legs working in his attempt to pull her away.

Mallory cackled and lifted the needle, showing a glistening drop poised at the end of the sharp tip like poison from a cobra's fang. Her eyes were hungry and wicked, crazed to the point of her disregarding everything and even the blow that followed Rev leaping atop her as she shoved the needle into Tech's thigh and slammed the hammer down, injecting him with enough drugs to put even an elephant into the most randy of moods.

Coughing and clawing at the floor, Tech crawled away, flinching at the blasts around him - an egg splattering upon the ground by his hand to the left, another blast just over his shoulder to the right... then he watched at Mallory twisted about, stabbing Rev in the side with one of her little machines and throwing him over her shoulder like he was a piece of trash.

Howling and leaping to his feet on shaky legs and with unknown strength, Tech's fur stood on end as everything in the room suddenly became magnetized and lifted into the air. Rev whimpered and held his side, touching the machine in his body where it still wiggled about.

Flashing eyes locked with Mallory and even Sypher paused in his continued battle with Lexi and Duck to stare in awe of Tech. Sheets of metal ripped from the walls and flooring, crumbling, folding and twisting about into jagged balls of shrapnel with enough razor sharp sides to ensure his target was destroyed. over twenty of these weapons circled Tech's body and he howled again, his head falling back in a primal echo of his heritage. Throwing his hands forward was like releasing a bomb; the air hummed and the metal erupted, plowing through walls and scraping across the floor, digging free chuncks of concrete and iron rods.

Sypher ducked an attack and rolled head over heels to the side and then sent another eye blast at the female rabbit - only to get an egg smashed in the head and he stumbled backwards, wiping the yolk from his vision.

Mallory was in awe, but that didn't stop her from waving her hands and building herself a sort of robot soldier that immediately dove in front of the onslaught, metal arms raised to fight against the barrage; but one, two, three, four, and five metal balls smashed into its body and sent it spiraling backwards into the wall, utterly destroyed except for the occasional beep of a light.

Working hard, the two villains regained their footing and launched a counter attack; Sypher pointed a whirlwind of hurricane power at Duck - only to miss him and get Lexi's boot in his face. Stumbling backwards, the man shouted, holding his nose and tripping over something large and furry - and Slam groaned as he felt his power return even in his drugged up and dazed state. "No!" Sypher bellowed - this wasn't fair!

building machine after machine and knowing full well it was going to be destroyed in a matter of minutes, Mallory glared right back at Tech and flicked one of her flying needles towards him - but shock tumbled over her system as she watched Tech's finger rise, flick upwards and the little metal flying syringe shot up and shattered against the ceiling. He had such control!

Sweeping his arms upwards and then back down, the twenty or so shrapnel balls darted upwards then back down, falling like meteors to the earth and shattering concrete back into dust.

Mallory screamed, just barely jumping out of the way and holding her leg where a long jagged cut ran from her hip to her knee.

Tech twisted, throwing a foot up in a round house kick and four of his weapons flew straight at her.

Fumbling with the nearest piece of metal, she zapped it and it leapt to her defense, managing to get the balls to collide with it and roll upwards and back towards him, affording Mallory time to get away... but Tech was already prepared and Mallory turned, her eyes widening.

Slow motion had always been a stupid effect in movies - at least that's what Mallory had thought till this moment. She felt as though life was in slow motion as she stared at the twisting ball of jagged metal spiral towards her head. She was going to die; she was going to die with her brain splattered across the wall. Her brain would be nothing but jelly and completely useless towards science... this wasn't how she wanted it to end!

But a blur of blue and purple ran into her, yanking her out of the way and running as fast as sound. For a moment she was confused; dazed even as to why she was watching that same killer ball hit the wall instead of herself - but then her 'savior' slammed her into a wall at his full speed and Mallory screamed a silent cry; mouth open and eyes wide - her back snapping from the force of the impact and the light switch that had hit her in her back.

Rev panted, shaking and staring hard at the woman. Mallory stared at him; jaw agape and eyes sightless before they were able to focus on him. Glaring and gripping his fingers all the more tightly about her arms, Rev trembled, tears filling his eyes and a hatred he had never known radiated off his body. She had hurt Tech; and she had hurt him badly.

"Leave him alone." He hissed and shoved her into the wall, finally wringing a cry and sob from the genius and she crumpled to the floor. "Leave him alone." he said again, his body quivering from his effort.

Looking back towards Tech, Rev watched as his lover's body seemed to just give in the moment he saw Mallory lying there helpless. Tech met his eyes and it was almost as though time stopped and a conversation took place. 'What did you do?' Tech asked him and he could only shake his head. 'Why did you do it?' Turning, Rev looked down at Mallory and recoiled from her, his stomach tightening and flipping at the sight of the awkward angle her back was in. Golden eyes caught his own again and Tech could only shake his head and ask, 'Why?' Then Rev turned, grasping at the nearest thing and he bent over, his stomach releasing all of the contents it had held throughout the day.

Closing his eyes and panting, Tech grabbed at his belly, body curling in on itself as he hid the newly forming erection between his legs. The drugs Mallory had given him were raging through his blood and the coyote whimpered helplessly. Would her torture never end?

Lexi helped Ace to Sypher's side so he could retrieve his powers. Duck was already on the phone calling the police and yelling at the operator that they needed assistance and several ambulances.

Tech gazed about from his hunched over position at the destroyed room. All at once his shrapnel balls dropped from the air in a thunderous roar and he fell with them, his body giving out even as the pain of his drug induced erection took over. He heard Rev call out to him; but it was too late, he flinched away and then passed out.

---------- ---------

Tech only spent an hour at the hospital, lying about anything being wrong with him. Rev blamed it on his regenerative powers - healing him before even the ambulance showed up; and because physically nothing was wrong with him, he was released solely on moral code and the fact he was a Loonatic team member. Rev followed behind Tech cautiously, his brows knitting together tightly and his hands wringing. He knew what was wrong - hell, he could _see_ it! The doctor had told him in private that the amount of drugs Mallory had pumped into him would take a good 48 hours before they ran their course and he was completely clean; and even then Tech might not feel in control of his body for a week or so.

"Tech..." Rev whispered, following him into his room.

"No! Get out!" Tech shouted, a wild look in his eyes.

Recoiling at the shout, Rev stared at him wide eyed, a bit frightened. "I just want to help; please..."

"No! No-nono; get out, better.... you out." Tech fumbled over his words, waving a hand back even as he stumbled, falling into his dresser and clinging to the top.

Rev rushed forward, grasping his arm to help, but his arm flailed and a fist collided with the side of his face and he stumbled back in turn to watch in horror as Tech struggled, clawing at ground, dragging himself back up to his feet by gripping at his bed, only to pull the bedding off in his attempt to stand. He sobbed, curling in on himself and pressing his hands to his crotch. "Just go away!"

Rev gritted his teeth, just barely managing to keep his tears at bay. "Lets just get you a shower; come on-"

"No! I can do - m-my-self!" He struggled back to his knees, clinging at the mattress. Once he managed to climb back to his feet he nearly ran and half fell to his bathroom door. Rev followed him despite his protests.

Fumbling with the knobs in the shower, Tech managed to get the water on and he dove inside, clothing and all. He struggled in the cold spray, washing his face and clawing at his clothes.

Reaching in and touching his shoulder, Tech shuddered and shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut - but he didn't pull away this time. Rev adjusted the heat of the shower and climbed in after him; his own clothing still on. Carefully, with slow and cautious movements, Rev began to slowly undress Tech, his voice a soft coo that explained everything and even praised him for being so brave. "I'm just going to undo your pants, just need to get these off so you can wash, all right? Yeah, that's it; nothing scary, it's just me, Rev, I'm here to help; you know I would never hurt you." He said, easing his hands over Tech's hips and pushing his soaked clothing away.

Tech's head fell forward once he stepped completely out of his pants, and he let a sob escape him, his arms curling about his chest and his head shaking. "It just won't go away..." He whimpered, his tail tucking between his legs.

"What won't?" Rev asked, his voice softer and lilting faintly as he asked, his hands already spreading soap across his shoulders and back, trying to sooth him with the fresh scent that soap always brought to the senses.

Shaking his head and trembling, Tech shifted just enough for Rev to see his problem down between his thighs, before he jerked away, his claws digging into his arms.

Setting the soap aside, Rev cautiously touched his hands, his brow moving to press against his shoulder. "Let me help; please Tech; you know me... I couldn't ever hurt you..."

Tech shook his head venomously and he growled in his chest. "No; don't."

"But you'll feel better; and it's only me; it's not..." Rev stopped and gripped at his hand as his stomach twisted and jumped in horror at the very idea of saying it. So he didn't. "Let me help."

"But..." Tech whimpered loudly, shying away from Rev.

"I love you Tech, I just want to help you." He cooed softly, his hand already trailing down Tech's side and to his hip where he very slowly, inch by inch, moved his hand around to his erection and then curled his fingers about the engorged member.

Tech whined and bit his lip, but as Rev's hand started to move, he couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips even as his mind screamed and begged for him to run away. His hips thrust forward into his tight grip and he reached down to grip at Rev's wrist, urging him to move faster.

Pressing his face to his back and squeezing his eyes shut, Rev pumped his hand over Tech's cock, tugging and pulling on it gently and calming a bit when he felt him release - but it didn't end and Tech's hips continued to move and undulate against him to continue his ministrations. So he did. They were at it for more than an hour and six orgasms later before Tech's body couldn't take it anymore and seemed to finally allow him to go limp.

The coyote couldn't even stand on his own at the end. He hid his face in his arms as he turned towards the wall, kneeling on the tiles as he allowed Rev to finish soaping him up and washing his fur free of the suds before he was coaxed out of the hot shower.

He didn't know what to do or even really where he was; so he as Rev guided him, he followed. Rev dressed him and put him into bed, crawling in behind him and wrapping his light form around his body.

But it wasn't enough. Tech felt so cold; he was frozen to the core and dying slowly. He had stumbled upon the winter of his life in the most horrific of ways possible - and he just wanted the memories to go away.... he just didn't want to be there. And most of all, he didn't want Rev there, looking at him with those worried green eyes and begging to help him. He didn't want any of it. He didn't want Rev to look at him with such pity - he pitied himself enough. He just wanted to forget it all and pretend it never happened.

.... And so he did. The next day, Tech rose bright and early, made breakfast, managing to avoid everyone before they woke and later ignoring everyone's dire moods. He even threw out a joke here or there before he marched off to his lab after dinner with a whistle on his lips and a wag of his tail.

And thusly, Tech pretended... while hiding in his lab and never looking Rev directly in the eye. Yeah, he was hiding it real good.

---------- ---------

The first few days were the hardest. Tech felt like his skull was going to split, his stomach couldn't keep anything down, and he wanted to scream every time Rev touched him - and that killed him inside. Why did even Rev's touch make him want to flinch away and cower and scream and cry and... and be a sobbing child?

But Rev was his constant companion and his presence only confirmed what he had felt from the moment Rev had awkwardly pecked him on the cheek, looking all wide eyed and innocent and babbling about how he was sorry and that he really-really liked him and couldn't possibly think of living without him... even now that old memory brought a warmth to his heart.

Closing his eyes, Tech quietly went through his nightly self-therapy sessions. While Rev slept, Tech forced himself to reach out and touch the road runner's hand. He would hold his fingers for seven deep breaths and seven slow exhales before he opened his eyes to show himself that he was safe and sound even while touching another. Then he would move closer - sitting on the bed - first nearly as far away from Rev as possible, then inching closer as his heartbeat settled and his breathing evened out. These nightly routines helped too - he wasn't as jumpy. He didn't... cry... as much when he showered. He didn't stare off into space hearing himself scream. He didn't do a lot of things that first week had brought, but by the second week he had cold sweats and chills whenever he even heard the faint echo of one of _their_ voices. The third week had been quiet with him sitting in the dark (typically the closet) and thinking of nothing, allowing the darkness to consume him. The only time it had been interrupted was when Rev came to sit with him in the dark - and it was the first time the coyote had ever had silence when in the roadrunner's presence.

And now, nearly a month and a half later, he was feeling... he was so close to feeling like he could smile again. He felt so close to feeling like he could reach out and just take Rev's hand without _feeling_ those flashbacks against his body. He could be okay.... he would be. He knew he would be.....

---------- ---------

Tech finally dared to do the impossible! He was on the threshold of either victory of failure! He licked his lips, his blood pounding in his ears, his fingers twitching like a cowboys might at a quick draw. This was it....

"Tech, it's-just-breakfast.... but-if-you'd-rather-eat-it-in-the-bedroom-" Rev babbled but was stopped silent the moment Tech inhaled slowly took a step out of his bedroom - the place he had lived and breathed in for the last month without once leaving. Funny how something so simple - like stepping out of your bedroom - could suddenly be such a hard thing as well as such a successful victory.

"No; I... I'm ready." He nodded, trying to offer Rev that half smile he had started using in just the last few days.

Tech inhaled deeply and tried to march to the kitchen - but instead ended up walking behind Rev, gripping his hand so tightly the bird ruffled his feathers in mild pain and glanced back at him now and then.

The moment he entered the kitchen, Tech was greeted with a small smile from Lexi as she quickly offered him some bacon and eggs, and then he was caught in the terrified eyes of Ace as his leader stared back at him. Tech's jaw clamped shut and he shook - okay, this was harder than he thought it was going to be as well as this being just as terrifying as he had thought about; perhaps this was worse than his nightmares.

Tugging on his hand, Tech snapped his eyes back to his lover and felt a momentary flash of panic, as well as relief. Rev was here! Rev would keep him safe! He had promised! Rev smiled up at him, his thumb rubbing across his knuckles before he took a step forward, coaxing Tech after him. "Are you hungry for bacon?" He asked with a coo in his voice.

He hated that joke. That stupid dog commercial always got a growl out of him when they sat watching tv.

But, this time; it was rather comforting and he nodded meekly, staring at nothing else but Rev's green eyes and trying to get lost in them so he could forget the paralyzing fear of being in the same room as one of his rapists.... no, they weren't that; he had told himself he wouldn't think of them as that. They were just as much victims as he was. They were all scared and hurt and in pain over what happened. They weren't his attackers; they were his fellow comrades in pain. Yes, that was it. He nodded slightly, following after Rev one step at a time till he was seated next to him at the table.

Ace cleared his throat and Tech jumped, staring wide eyed down at his plate. He couldn't look at him! If he did he knew he would run. He couldn't! He was supposed to be getting better!

"Um... Hey, uh... Tech, buddy. Can we talk and all?" Ace asked, standing from the table.

NO! He couldn't! He wouldn't be able to handle it! He even felt Rev stiffen and shake his head next to him. "Okay." Tech whispered and stood, numbly shuffling from the kitchen and out to the hallway.

Tech just stood there, his mind reeling but nothing at all was being processed, just images and sounds, feelings, just meaningless babblings began to race though his thoughts. He could feel the cold release of adrenaline being let free into his veins and sweat beaded his brow.

Ace fidgeted in front of him, looking anywhere but at him. "Hey, uh... Tech. I just.... I'm sorry, 'kay?"

The rabbit peeked at him - and it was right about then that Tech's mind ground to a halt with one phrase running through his head. _'Ace liked it... he's not as hurt as me. Ace liked it...' _Tech nodded numbly, staring somewhere down near Ace's chest.

"I know this is hard on us both - you most of all - but, it's like she was controlin' my thoughts and I wasn't able ta stop myself... but, you're my best bud." He reached out and clapped him on the shoulder - and Tech felt himself step away from his body, staring down at himself as he nodded, smiling that fake smile. "Are we okay then? It ain't like I wanna ruin our friendship over this."

Tech nodded several times, smiling that fake smile and staring over his shoulder. "Yeah; yeah. We're fine. I know it wasn't your fault." He rasped out, his eyes clouding over and he couldn't really see anything as his mind reeled back to the feel of Ace's hand on his shoulder at a different time and place and.... he wanted to brush his teeth...

"An' what 'boutz poor Slam? He's been holed up in his room just as much as you have been. He feels horrible and all. Duck convinced him to come out and eat just two weeks ago."

Oh, just two weeks ago. Wow, wasn't Slam brave.

Tech smiled that stupid grin and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, still staring at nothing and feeling so wooden and empty.

Ace smiled and nodded, clapping his shoulder a few times. "That's good to hear. No hard feelin's?"

"None." Tech whispered and Ace seemed so happy and relieved.

He looked like a weight had dropped off his shoulders - and Tech felt like those burdens were now atop his shoulders.

Tech stared at nothing as Ace loped back to the kitchen - his stomach curled and he felt like he was going to throw up... but he resisted the urge. He didn't have anything in his belly anyway. Then Slam walked past him from the hallway and jumped upon seeing him. He looked up at Slam; his entire body nearly collapsing in on itself upon seeing him and his tail instinctively tucked between his legs.

Slam's mouth moved wordlessly and he only managed a squeak before he ran into the kitchen, looking just as traumatized as Tech felt inside.

Tech turned and ran - he ran and ran till he was back in his room, the door slamming shut behind him and locking it - he even propped a chair up in front of it and he backed away, gasping for breath and holding his stomach. He couldn't; he wasn't strong enough! He rushed into the bathroom and bent over the toilet, dry heaving into it and choking on his sobs.

He was so weak!

Wiping the spittle and bile from his lower lip, Tech curled in on himself and held his ears, as he bowed his head and hid against his knees. He couldn't even look at them... how could he even think of talking to them? He was so useless....

He couldn't help the team, why was he even here?

Tech's breath caught in his throat and he lifted his head, placing his cheek upon his knees as he thought that question over and came to a decision. He was going to leave. He wasn't of any use to them, so why stick around and take up space?

"Tech?" Rev called, knocking on the bathroom door. He had probably done through the window again. That's what he had done the last twenty times Tech had locked himself in here. "Tech, come-on-babe; open-up." He whispered, his voice shaking.

Tech only shook his head and stifled a sob then hid his face. He couldn't. What was the use? He was going to leave; and Rev deserved better. He deserved someone not so.... so... broken.

---------- ---------

**Author's Reflections: **Well? What did you think so far? I know. It's horrible. Even I while editing it couldn't believe I had written it. The next chapter is a bit harder in a way, but by the third it's worth it. For those that are still braving it, keep going! You won't regret it!

``Melissa the Damgel


	2. Taking Back Control

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed nor would the creators probably be happy with this story I wrote about them. But still, it was purely for my own reasons and not for profit that I wrote this.

**Author's Note:** **This chapter has a bit of consensual-rape.** I know that doesn't make sense now, but if you continue reading it will. This chapter isn't happy just yet, butI will say this, the ending does end on a happy note, but it's not butterflies, bunnies and kittens, it's painful and not very pretty. I wanted to take a realistic approach to rape and what it could do to a relationship. So please, **read with caution and please, no flaming**. But I hope that those of you that do continue reading will enjoy it.

Song Bird

Chapter 2

Taking Back Control

By: Melissa the Damgel

Tech had been gone for over a month. He had said he needed a vacation, but Rev knew better. His stomach curled and his heart thundered in his knowledge of having been unable to help him. He had tried! He had tried so hard to help him here at home - but it hadn't and now he was gone. He had tried to be there for him at every turn; whenever a door opened or shut, or either the sight or sound of two particular members of the team, it would make Tech practically a buzzing, nervous wreck. Rev hadn't been able to be there for him and chase the demons away like he had promised. He had never felt so useless - even powerless and strapped to that wall; having to watch those horrible acts; had he not felt as wretched as he had that day while listening to Tech tremble and talk to himself on the other side of the door to the bathroom the first day he had taken a step towards recovery only to have it blow up in his face.

So he stepped back, forcing himself to quell his desires and selfish wants to help; and he let Tech have his space; he let him leave them with only a small wave to him as he drove off.

Rev's feathers ruffled and he snorted, looking out the window of the plane as they landed, watching the runway speed across the ground at speeds that seemed so painfully slow to him. He had opted to fly instead of run mostly for one reason – to give himself time to think.

What the hell was he supposed to say to him anyway? _"Oh, hi Tech, it's me, Rev. I was wondering if you had come to terms with being raped by our best friends. I missed you. Are you ready to come home yet?" _It was so stupid! What could he possibly do or say to make this ache go away? What could he help give back to Tech in order to get back the coyote he loved? He didn't want to see sunken and haunted eyes anymore; he wanted him passionate and ranting about his latest invention as he babbled about the construction and showed it off to him with an unabashed show of his pride in himself.

He was the cockiest son of a bitch Rev had ever met and he drove him insane! But he would rather have him smirking at him, whispering to him in that controlling, charismatic way of his, than watching him jump at the slightest noise; flinching away from his touch and whimpering in the corners in the morning, holding his ears in his hands as though to make sure he was in control of his own head. He wanted his Tech back, not this shadow that bitch, Mallory, had given back to him.

"I've missed you." He found himself saying, having no recollection of the drive through the desert to Tech's far off and abandoned home on the outskirts of the city. His heart raced and his eyes felt so incredibly wide. He was scared; he was more scared now than he had been when they were forced to put on a play for his parents so as they wouldn't guess about their budding relationship just yet. He was so incredibly frightened by that frown and low rumbling growl in Tech's chest as he leered at him. He wanted a hug, he wanted a smile; hell, at this point, he'd take a roll of his eyes as he invited him in; instead, he got a shrugged and a defeated slump of Tech's shoulders he stepped away from the door, standing there and staring at the ground and waited for Rev to enter. He was so submissive and broken.

Rev stepped into the small entry hallway with darkness consuming him compared to the sunshine beating down on him in the 104 degree weather. The house felt so cramped and he was suddenly unsure where to stand or where to even look. Staring at Tech was hard to do; it simply broke his heart to see him like this. He looked so frail emotionally with deep and dark circles under his eyes and greasy fur clumped together along his body.

Slowly looking about the hallway and spying into the living room, Rev took stock of the piles and mountains of take out boxes and dishes, stacks of paper with wildly scribbled figures and mathematical theories on them, and his clothing was strewn here and there in a half hazard devil may care attitude. Tech was messy and disorganized, but not like this; this was filth, Tech had resigned himself to wallowing in filth.

"Oh Tech..." Rev whispered, dragging his eyes away from a moldy bowl of something that had flies crawling about inside. Tech avoided his questioning look and Rev felt a punch to his gut because of it.

"Just... the bedroom is over there..." He mumbled, scratching his head and pushing past Rev.

Rev watched him flee, so shaggy and bedraggled. He looked like he hadn't showered in two weeks, and his muzzle was mangy and shabby. It was so different; so unlike his careful groomed and trimmed self. 'Dress for Success', Tech had once told him and explained that even if he was one of those 'mad scientists down in their basements finding cures of galactic cancer', he could at least be a well groomed and sharp looking coyote while he was at it.

Sighing heavily and bowing his head, Rev stepped carefully over the boxes and trekked across a valley of tumbling notebooks before he reached the sanctuary of the bedroom - and it indeed was a sanctuary. It was hardly touched by the mess just past its door frame. But the bed looked like it had never been slept in and the blinds were drawn, giving him the distinct feeling of walking into a cave; a den.

He shivered and set his suitcase to the side and pulled his messenger bag off his shoulder, flopping it atop his luggage - and then as though double checking himself, he opened the bag and started to put his belongings in an empty bottom drawer.

This was so hard; so much harder than he had thought it would be. Rev stared at nothing as he arranged his things in the drawer, pushing shirts to one side and pants to the other with his socks and boxers in the middle. He created a false sense of order as he unpacked, his eyes feeling so hot and sharp and his hands trembling the longer he didn't dare think of any of this. Tech was broken; he was so much more broken than he had realized. He hadn't helped at all back home.

What could he do? He had failed him already, how could he fix this?

Rev looked up to the ceiling and inhaled sharply, his breathing shaky and his fingers gripping tightly at his knees.

This wasn't the time to cry. This was his chance to be there for him; to show him just how strongly he wished to stay at his side...

The minutes dragged on forever and Rev eventually stood and put his luggage in a closet to stow it away. He wandered the house, his stomach flipping all the more at just how much work... or perhaps ranting.... Tech had done in the layers of notebooks and random pieces of scratch paper all about the home. It was rather easy to find him - all he had to do was follow the paper trail right to Tech's lab. He pushed the door open and watched in a mixture of agony and remembering better times.

Tech darted about his lab, grabbing this or that and fumbling with it as he got back to work on whatever it was he was working on. He mumbled under his breath, his head tilting and his ears twitching as he spoke, and even his tail flickered about nervously.

So scared; so uncertain of anything...

Rev stepped forward, quietly moving into the room and moving around to the side of him. Tech inhaled sharply and jerked his head towards him, watching his every movement like a prey animal might watch for their enemies. Why even him? Why did Tech have to be so scared of even him? He was here to support him, to help him, to love him, to remind him of what it was to be happy.... but all Tech could do was flinch away from his gaze and fumble with his wrench only to drop it and curse loudly.

Moving slowly towards him, Rev put the table between himself and Tech, hoping it might help, and he laid his hands upon the edge, holding them still and his body relaxed. "It's late, Tech; maybe you should shower and then get some sleep."

The coyote shook his head quickly, dull golden eyes looking back down at his project and once again began to stumble over his movements. "No, nono; I'm fine; almost done; just needs more work, some more... work...." He whispered, hunching over and clanging about within its middle; and from the sounds of it; he wasn't actually doing any work on it, he was just banging it about in hopes he would leave.

But he didn't. Rev shook his head and stayed right where he was. "No; you should sleep. I... was going to clean the house a little..." He whispered, wishing he could look away but knowing he couldn't - or wouldn't.

Shaking his head but shrugging, Tech seemed to mull over Rev's request before he shook his head again and got back to work.

Rev tried not to let Tech's cold shoulder get to him - but it was painful. He hadn't ever been this rebuffed by his lover in all the years they had known each other. Even in the beginning when they were strangers and new to the idea of being super heroes and fighting crime with other strangers while trying to get used to the idea of living under the same roof and being forced to share the same bathroom with three other guys; it wasn't as horrible as this moment.

Sitting down and not moving, Rev stayed with him, all through the night. He fell asleep in that lab, but he didn't leave - not till Tech finally was too tired to go on and stumbled towards the living room where he had apparently taken up sleeping on the couch - his back to the couch and his arms wrapped about his body as he hid under a large comforter.... and Rev sat there in the living room as well, watching over him throughout the night.

He wasn't going to leave. He wasn't going to abandon him to this darkness. He would fall as well if he had too. He would join Tech in this somber place and never step away from his side. That was his oath to the one coyote he had never loved as much as Tech. He wasn't going anywhere.

---------- ---------

He was doing the dishes - again. Granted, he shouldn't complain, really, but two weeks of being his maid and cleaning the whole house, making sure he at least showered every other day, and then staying out of his way with barely an acknowledgement from him - it was starting to wear at him! Rev threw the glass into the sink, flinching as he heard is shatter, but he didn't move to clean it up. He was frustrated - in several aspects of his life - but he was mostly worried. He was so nervous that Tech would... He shook his head and dragged the garbage out from under the sink to begin throwing the broken glass shards into the trash.

"What happened?"

Rev jumped and his head lashed around, staring at Tech who was standing in the doorway.

Sighing loudly and shaking his head as he gripped at the sink, Rev managed a weak laugh. "You scared me." He smiled, straightening up. "I just dropped a glass-"

"No you didn't."

Tech stared long and hard at him and Rev's spine shuddered nervously.

Shrugging and looking away, Rev fingered a glass shard before tossing it into the trash with a 'chink' as it landed atop the pile of glass inside. "Nothing. It was just an accident."

Tech didn't say anything and Rev thought it might have worked - but then again, why should he be shying away from explaining himself? It was like, setting a bad example for him! He couldn't do that!

Looking back up at Tech, scared but desperate, Rev set the garbage aside and slowly approached him. "I'm frustrated." He admitted, peeking away in embarrassment but ultimately dragging his eyes back to Tech.

The coyote flinched and avoided his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest as he thought. ".... Why?" He finally asked.

Stepping closer, Rev's fingers trembled at his sides and his voice quavered even as courage roared through him. "I miss you."

"I'm right here..." Tech scoffed, but his conviction was weak and his eyes flashed in silent understanding.

"No; you're not." He whispered and moved closer, daring to reach his hand out and touch his arm.

Tech recoiled - it was no more than an inch, but it felt like miles. Rev's face twisted up and he stared at the spot where he had oh so briefly been in contact with him.

"You're pushing me away, Tech." Rev lifted his eyes and shuddered. "You're leaving me behind and spending more time in your head and with that rap... ... .... with that day, then you do with me."

He bowed his head. "I know it was bad; but it wasn't like they were strangers; they were forced just as much as you were. Ace still couldn't look Lexi in the eyes when I left... and Slam.... he's completely withdrawn, hiding in his room - he's barely eating if you can believe that." His face twitched in a hint of a smile but it fell instantly and he suddenly reached out, gripping at Tech's elbow with his shaking hand, just needing something to focus on.

"This is the closest we've been since I got here." the roadrunner explained, his head tilting faintly to the side. "You haven't even kissed me since I arrived."

Tech continued to stare off to the side, his body fidgeting and his tail lashing behind him. He was agitated and confused, and Rev could see that - but he pushed anyway, he pushed for him to understand his side of it, he pushed him to see _him._ "I miss you Tech. Can't you remember the years of good times over one really, _really_, bad day?" he reached out for him again.

"You don't know anything!" Tech shouted, gasping for breath and jerking his arm away. "You don't know anything that has happened!"

Rev flinched as the shouting coyote grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward, vicious growls rising from his chest. "I was there! I saw!" He grabbed his shirt, tugging on it lightly.

Something snapped in Tech's eyes and Rev could just feel the change take over the coyote's body. He tried to pull his hand back but his other wrist was snatched up and he was dragged forward only to then be shoved to the ground.

"You saw it; that's right. You saw me in my darkest hour trying to save your ass while I was...." He choked on his words and fell upon Rev. The bird struggled against him, but Tech snarled and pushed against his beak with one hand, holding his thumb against his throat and forcing his head back as he his other hand fisted in his shirt. "You saw it, but you didn't _feel it."_ Tech hissed.

Rev watched those golden eyes cloud over and Tech's breathing lock in his chest. He knew... he knew before even Tech knew... so his shout was agonized and resigned to his fate. But that didn't' mean he couldn't try and fight it. He kicked out, beating his heels against Tech's body and writhing under him. "Stop it!" Rev screamed.

"No!" Tech sobbed out, his head shaking wildly with tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. "They didn't stop!" He choked and let go of his throat, fumbling between them and undoing both of their pants. He squirmed about, getting them both ready before he plunged into him, his hands pushing Rev's legs up and out. "They wouldn't stop...." He moaned and thrust into Rev again.

Squeezing his own eyes shut and gripping at Tech's shoulders, Rev cried as well, shaking his head now and then as he felt his body being torn in small little pieces. He should have remained calm and given Tech his distance. He should have... Rev sobbed and curled upwards. Despite his assailant being his own lover, Rev couldn't help but want his comfort, want him to wrap his arms about him and whisper to him just how much he loved him.... to slow his pace - add lube - but it wasn't going to be like that and he arched his back, shouting for him to stop.

Tech's pace was ruthless and his ears drooped forward, falling across Rev's face and mopping at his cheeks and tears as he plunged in, deeper and deeper...

He finally came in a trembling and sobbing heap, his face pressing against Rev's neck and his hands grasping for him, tugging him closer. He didn't say a word, he didn't even let on to the fact he was crying if it were not for the tears Rev felt sliding down his throat.

There was blood; a lot of blood, he could feel it... Rev whimpered and gripped at Tech, so desperate to have him back.... but he was so scared; what if he had just broken him all the more by his stupid questions? What if... this... what just happened.... what if it scarred Tech? What if...

Tech didn't move, didn't leave him till late into the evening. It was like something just clicked and just like that, Tech sat up and pulled his pants back up. His hands lingered on Rev's knees before he stood and left, shuffling from the kitchen in a pensive look that focused at nothing external; everything focused internal.

Rev rolled over, curling into a ball and he trembled, his brows knitting together tightly and a hand hiding his face. "Tech..." He whispered to himself. He eventually stood and went to the bathroom to shower... but it was so odd... so... confusing... He slept straight through the night and into the next afternoon - and when he woke up; Tech was gone.

---------- ---------

He didn't know if he could force this on Rev. Why in the world had he done it? Why had he done to his lover what those monst... no... no he shouldn't think of them like that. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop.

They had ripped him apart - and not just literally. The two of them had damaged him so greatly, he didn't know if he remembered what normal was.

But standing there in the hallway of his home - which was clean thanks to all the hard work Rev had put into it - Tech felt his heart hammering and his pulse throbbing in his neck, in his ears, in his fingers and especially in his belly were the butterflies twisted and danced. His mind howled and he wanted to turn around and go back, return everything. He wouldn't though. He wasn't going to drive all the way back into town and return things he had spend hours scrutinizing and testing, barely keeping his calm as people past him and employees bugged him about finding everything all right.

Licking his lips and dropping the bags at his feet with a heavy thud, Tech could only stare as Rev looked first to the left bag then to the right and finally looking back up to his face. He knew the bag on his left was a curiosity, but the bag on his right was an oddity, it was a store Rev did not know of other than in passing - and he could see the alarm rising upon the avian's face. Could he do this? Could he really ask this of him?

Though asking was better than taking, like he had done just yesterday evening.

Neither spoke though he could see the questions in Rev's eyes.

"I spent all morning in the book store, reading..." He muttered and finally dragged his eyes away so he could reach down into the left hand bag with the name 'Jamison's Books' across the sides. He quickly thumbed through the pages clumsily, his pulse flying and his hands sweating. It was too hot all of a sudden; was the air conditioning on?

"I - I think- I-" He fumbled over his words, shaking as he hurriedly flipped through the book entitled, 'Healing after Abuse'. He felt so stupid, so inept, so childish having resorted to books - next he'd succumb to the urge to talking to a shrink! He was stronger than this! But that didn't cure his stuttering nor the fear rising up in him as Rev calmly and slowly moved towards him. How could he possibly want to be close to him?

"-its... it has something to do with control and... and-" he jumped as Rev entered his line of sight over the top of the book, and he squeezed his eyes shut, his ears drooping and moving backwards as he waited for the strike, but all he felt was Rev's hand upon his.

"Tech, what is it?" Rev asked. God! He sounded so tired!

Tech's eyes opened and he felt like wilting with those sad, green eyes gazing up at him with worry and love. Love? But how could he still love him after yesterday? "I'm sorry." Tech whispered, panting loudly.

Rev smiled slowly, so warm and forgiving and Tech's soul hurt that much more! His chest tightened, his throat ached and his head began to hurt. How was he able to do all of this?

"It's all right. What did you find out?" Rev inquired - his voice so slow and careful, so gentle even as he pulled the book out of Tech's hands and looked down at the page he had stopped on.

Licking his nose and feeling his tail tuck between his legs, Tech lowered his eyes. He was ready to give up; he almost backed out and was ready to run to his lab, but the bag on his right caught his eyes and his belly twisted in a mixture of warmth and freezing terror. "I think I have to take control so the fear doesn't control me." He explained suddenly.

Rev held very still and he could just see the bird absorbing his words. He was so nervous, he could just see Rev throwing the book at him and telling him to go to hell - and he wouldn't blame him one bit.

"How do you do that?" Rev asked, his voice rough and heavy.

"I..... I thought that... maybe if I... I.... you would have to help." He blurted out.

He jumped and blinked up at him innocently and Tech wasn't sure if it was his own nervousness that made him side step the issue, or his own selfishness. He didn't want to lose Rev, he couldn't. Rev was the reason he wasn't in his lab right now still working on mindless projects that didn't even work. He had kept him sane up till this point.

"I'll-help." Rev said quickly, eyes wide and hopeful, his hand reaching out to touch his - and just as quickly as that happiness to help had washed over him, it was gone again the minute Tech felt himself flinch.

"But, you don't know what it is yet." He whispered.

"I don't need to know. I want to help you no matter what I need to do." Rev declared and he forced a bright smile to his face.

Tech nodded faintly - then felt horrible. "Even if I have to... to tie you up?"

His eyes flicked up to Rev's face and he saw the realization cross his. They stared for many heart beats; maybe hours. They stared and Tech felt that tugging in his belly whenever Rev's soul seemed to touch his and he wanted to collapse, to cry, to weep, and rejoice at feeling that once again - but it had to wait. He had to wait.

"Okay." Rev whispered suddenly, nodding to him.

Tech wasn't sure if he was happy or scared out of his mind. His head bobbed slightly, studying Rev, then he looked down, trembling, unable to stare at his trusting face. He wasn't even sure if he could go through with it. From what the book said, this sort of self therapy was supposed to be effective because he was taking his abuse into his own hands, confronting what had happened to him and owning it instead of allowing it to own him. But what would it do to Rev? Even the book said that it was hard and often put a strain upon couples' relationships.

"I love you." Rev suddenly whispered and Tech trembled.

He hoped it would last.

---------- ---------

It was the most awkward thing Rev had ever done. This was more awkward than that time when Tech had shyly asked for his consent to go to that concert with Zedavia years ago. He had laughed it off then; but now? There was no way he could do such a thing and not shatter Tech as a result.

Breathing fast, Rev pressed his cheek closer to the floor as Tech finished behind him - checking the leather straps holding his body trapped and helpless. The bird thought his heart might explode, but it didn't and he waited with apprehension as this scheduled sexual encounter was beginning to take place.

Tech had ignored him for almost three whole days after asking for his help, then as breakfast this morning, he had blurted out he wanted his help at exactly 6:30 that evening.

Rev instantly saw the connection and he didn't want to ask why he wanted to meet at the same time they had been captured in that warehouse. It was fairly obvious after all.

Rev had gone to his room as were their agreement and upon entering, Tech had ordered him to strip out of his clothes and then kneel on the floor in front of him.

That had taken the sexual fantasies right out of his head and brought a chill to his bones. What had he gotten himself into? And here he was, his face to the floor, his ass in the air and his hands tied behind his back with his legs spread wide.

Tech's hands settled upon his hips - they were shaking. Rev didn't know if that calmed him or scared him all the more.

"I... I..." Tech stammered behind him. "If I get.... I mean, if you don't want to do this and change your mind... s... say something. Um, like... like Dakota... Say the word Dakota if you want me to stop, 'kay?"

He sounded so nervous; and safe word? What was he planning to do that required that?

Moving away from him, Tech fumbled about behind him and papers could be heard after a moment. Rev tried to peek over his shoulder, but he couldn't move. His heart pounded all the harder as Tech turned with about three pages in his hands. His eyes were dilated and his breathing had picked up as he shuffled about the room, first grabbing some tape and putting a strip of tape across the top and then taping them to the bottom of the wall right at Rev's eyeline.

"A script?" Rev asked, his jaw dropping faintly.

Tech fidgeted - he was so jumpy! "If.... you should... It'll help." He mumbled.

Rev felt his face warm up. Was he really expected to say all that stuff? He nodded a bit. Anything to help Tech, he would willingly do it.

Tech knelt in front of him, staring down at him nervously. "S...suck it." He stuttered out, his hand down between his furry thighs, coaxing his penis out into the air and shivering. He wasn't hard, far from it, but his eyes were dilated and hungry for what was about to start.

Rev peeked at him, then back down at his cock. If this was all it was, it wouldn't be too bad - then he looked to the script on the wall and hesitated. _'Blow Job' -Remember, this is non-consensual, you don't want to do what I'm telling you to. Resist, fight, but give in when I threaten to kill 'me'*._ Looking down at the bottom to see as to what the astrix was, Rev shivered. _'Me: you must pretend I'm someone else and threatening the real Tech who is behind you and watching, tied up, and unable to help._ Could he do this? Rev squawked in surprise as Tech's finger curled in his crest and jerked his head up.

"I said suck it!" He snapped.

Fighting against the fingers that were pulling on his feathers in the most painful of ways, Rev struggled; his heart hammering and he felt adrenaline rush through his veins as fear filled him.

"Do it! Or I kill the dog." He growled, shaking his head lightly. "Do you want that? Do you want to end his life because you can't suck a little cock?"

Rev felt himself whimper and he tugged on his wrists. This wasn't... was he really supposed to do this?

"Do it, or he'll die, a lethal injection of acid that will eat his insides and destroy his organs before melting through his body. You can listen to his screams as he dies - and all because you wouldn't suck on my dick." He jerked his head forward, pressing his head closer to his still limp penis.

Breathing heavily, Rev took a moment to stumble about in his head as he attempted to find his calm. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of his lover. He allowed Tech's smell to wash over him and coax his memory back to better times, better places. He found himself thinking of the first time he had sucked him off - he had been so shy and scared but determined. He had ambushed Tech in his lab and hid under the table. Rev had bumbled the first attack. He was supposed to surprise him by unbuckling his pants and taking him into his mouth, but his fingers got fumbled and he had messed the whole thing up - and Tech had smiled and chuckled, looking so smug and confident. He had done it for him after taking in the shy and mortified roadrunner's expression. He had stripped in front of him and pumping his own hardening cock as he moved closer. Rev had tried to duck his head away out of embarrassment, but Tech's other hand had easily caught him and pulled him back, trailing the tip of his erection against his lips and asking him if he was certain he wanted to leave....

Rev licked his lips, finally calming and remembering the purpose of this self therapy. He poked his tongue out, giving it a tentative lick and reliving the first time. He shyly ran his tongue across the length, lapping at the tip then trailing down further along the shaft. He coaxed that soft member oh so skillfully into hardness. He cooed faintly and swirled his tongue across the head of Tech's erection before he parted his lips and suddenly got a mouthful of cock as Tech thrust deep into his mouth and throat. He nearly gagged but stopped himself. He took a moment to hold him in his mouth, suckling lightly, then the hands holding his head took over and his head was being forced up and down over the ridged flesh.

Lapping and suckling upon Tech's erection, Rev struggled to move closer, wanting more of it even though he knew it would defeat the purpose of this exercise. He had missed this - as odd as it seemed, he missed taking his lover's erection down his throat, he missed tasting him, he missed feeling Tech's fingers curling through his feathers and urging him onward to move faster and deeper. Rev missed this and he swallowed suddenly upon the shaft. He swallowed several times as he bobbed his head with Tech's help. He moaned and suckled harder - and he felt himself beginning to peek out between his legs, his own erection slowly growing the more of Tech he was allowed to taste and swallow. The coyote above him gasped and moaned, pumping his hips as he thrust into his mouth faster and deeper. Rev could feel the throbbing upon his tongue and prepared himself for his release. He knew Tech, he could read him like a book after so long; and he was anxious to taste him again.

Tech suddenly yanked on his feathers and Rev shouted in pain, pulling off of him and staring wide eyed up at his lover; then his body went cold and he couldn't help but whimper. Tech's eyes were so dead! They were so distant and frightening! Tech panted above him and Rev hoped that perhaps something would click and he would be fixed, but it wasn't to be.

Pushing his head down, Tech crawled around behind him and shoved a saliva slicked finger into Rev's body. The avian shouted and struggled against his bonds. It hurt! Definitely not as bad as the other night, but Tech was far from being gentle. The safe word was actually poised on the tip of his tongue, yet the easing slide of lube suddenly appeared with the thrust of a second finger and Rev bit his tongue. Just a little more and it would be over...

Tech growled and tugged on his tail feathers forcing a squawk out of Rev. "Say them, say the script."

Choking and shuddering as he turned his head to look back at the pages. Rev struggled and moaned. "Stop it." He gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as he writhed under him. "Please, don't do this..." He felt tears gathering in his eyes. He thought he could do this but it was so much harder than he thought. Because it was Tech he thought he could make it through the sessions without any problems, but instead, him being here was all the more horrid - Tech was the one inflicting this pain on him, this painful knowledge that this most intimate of acts was nothing more than an exercise in his attempt to get better. He was using him, he was forcing him to do something that scared him, he was bending him to his will, and there was no love. There was no love in the motion of his fingers, in the way his fingers wrapped about his tail feathers and tugged. And Rev let a sob escape him and he hiccupped, his body arching against his fingers and his head shaking. This wasn't supposed to be the way they were together. This wasn't supposed to have ever happened. Why did it ever have to happen?

Shouting in mild pain, Rev shuddered and shook his head, begging him to stop as Tech pushed his way into him. "Stop it, stop it!" he cried and arched as his lover filled him completely and sat still for only a breath before he began moving fast and hard.

Rev's erection dwindled and he stared at nothing as his eyes opened. He felt tears slide down his face with every grunting thrust Tech shoved into his body. After a while, he stopped begging and instead counted the seconds down before Tech would cum. At exactly 138 Tech stiffened and arched his back and released his seed deep into his body.

Tech slid out of him and leaned down, pressing his cheek to the small of Rev's back and he trembled against him, gasping for breath.

He supposed he should be grateful for Tech not pushing his knot into him - it would have hurt more that way – but he also knew in a round-about way that Tech wasn't fully healed because of it. He was still distant from him. He was still shattered.

He felt Tech's fingers curl about his and Rev only felt cold. He blinked dead eyes and only vaguely realized that he was laying in a pool of tears with cum sliding down his thigh. He didn't know how long they were pressed together, he only realized the leather cuffs had been untied when Tech had eased his hands down to his sides.

Picking himself up slowly, Rev fell forward almost immediately. He took a moment to allow his arms time to recover before he dared to push himself up again and he turned to peek at Tech. The coyote was staring at nothing in particular either. Now that the game was over, it became all the more real as they sat there next to each other.

He was so numb and it felt like gravity had left him. But Tech needed him and he reached out, sliding his fingers over his and gripping his hand. He forced a smile to his face and he nodded to him stiffly. Tech only stared back at him and his face twisted in pain upon realizing what he had done to him and he bowed forward, hiding his face against both of their hands.

They went and showered - separately - and ate dinner in silence, barely looking at each other.

They didn't speak much the next day, nor the day after that. But three days later Tech gave him a scared look and offered over a dog collar - their signal - and Rev found himself in front of the bedroom door again. Only this time, he was jumped and he was fought down to the ground where he was stripped and tied up before he was forced to say the lines, the same actions, the same fakeness as last time - and he was taken again by Tech who moaned at the end. And Rev just lay there in a pool of tears and fading memories.

---------- ---------

**Author's Reflections: ** this chapter was painful to write because it was hard to see Tech trying to take that step and fix himself while at the same time bringing Rev down to his rock bottom dwelling unintentionally. Even Rev didn't realize what this one session would end up doing to him. I don't think I really even realized what it would do to him. But it gets better from here on out, promise.

And for those of you that have made it this far, I have to say bravo to you. I know reading this stuff isn't exactly neither relaxing nor mindless fluff; its dark and angsty (there is a reason I'm nicknamed the Angst-Queen among my friends). But I really think I did pull off the ending, I tied it together, I managed to at least address some issues and I feel like I even solidified Tech and Rev as a couple in a way I haven't read anywhere in the few fics out there concerning these two as a slash couple. Anyway; why are you still reading my babblings? Go on! Read the third chapter and put a bit of a healing balm on your soul after having made it through these last 2 chapters. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

``Melissa the Damgel


	3. Redemption

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed nor would the creators probably be happy with this story I wrote about them. But still, it was purely for my own reasons and not for profit that I wrote this.

**Author's Note:** **This fic has rape in it**. R**ead with caution and please, no flaming. **For those of you continuing onto chapter 3, you are my heroes. I hope you enjoy chapter 3. If you can stomach through the first little half of this chapter you'll be aptly rewarded with the bit of fluff I know everyone has been wanting to read. Like I said in the past chapters, this isn't going to end with puppies and kitties and them being back to normal and life being good – but it's at least happy and satisfying, giving hope for the future. Enjoy.

Song Bird

Chapter 3

Redemption

By: Melissa the Damgel

Rev was so numb; he wasn't jumpy like Tech, but he felt lost, like he was floating in a vat of pudding. No matter where he turned he felt sluggish and not fully there. He was lost in his mind whenever he remembered what he was going to do at exactly 6:30 pm behind the blue door.

It had been going on for a month. At first it seemed like it wasn't helping; but then slowly Tech began to smile, and he didn't run away whenever Rev entered the room. In fact, he even smiled _at_ him a few days after the third of fourth time. It was the only thing that kept him from breaking down.

It was so passionless, so impersonal; it wasn't how he and Tech had been before that stupid day now nearing its fourth month anniversary. He found himself lying in bed at night, curled in on himself and dreading the morning and the terrors of once again having to approach that blue door. He had cried the other night just thinking of it.

And here he was, slowly making his way to the door, his green eyes hollow and his fingers shaking. He didn't know how much more he could take; he didn't want to remember Tech like this.

A flare of stubbornness suddenly took root in his belly and he stopped about a yard from the door, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands curling into fists. His body shook and he ground his teeth, resisting the urge to step forward. And he succeeded. He stood there a full five minutes, listening to the clock in the hallway tick loudly next to him.

When he opened his eyes, he glanced to that said clock and watched at the minute hand slid upwards and marked the time as 6:35 pm.

Something inside of Rev jumped and he shivered, his mind pleased and scared all at once from his defiance. He had broken one of Tech's rules. He had done it willingly....

Licking his beak and gathering up his weak courage, Rev marched to the door and opened it up, stepping inside and instantly being pounced upon. He squawked and flapped his wings, struggling against Tech's heavier form.

The coyote above him growled and snapped his jaws, stilling the frightened bird just long enough for him yank on his head and force him to stare at the digital clock across the room. "Do you see what time it is?" He hissed, his hand already hard at work unzipping his pants and tugging Rev's clothing from his body.

Rev nodded as best he could and chirped nervously where he lay.

"You're late." He growled and pressed his fangs to Rev's neck, letting him feel the length and sharpness before he shoved his head away and reached for the ropes.

But it wasn't going to be so simple, not tonight. Rev had once again tasted freedom and he scrambled across the floor, his fingers digging at the flooring and his feet kicking out behind him so he could scramble away.

Tech yelped and reached for him only to get his hand kicked away and his prey scampering off across the room. He was confused at first, his face twisting up in question as he stared at Rev, but his hunger to feel some semblance of control flowed through him and he leapt to his feet, rushing across his room to recapture the bird.

Rev glared at him, watching the emotions play out across Tech's face. He wasn't going to cheat and use his super speed, but he was not going to be a willing victim for this; not any more. He darted away, side stepped Tech's lunges, and even laughed softly when his felt Tech's fingers just brush his body before he managed to slip away once more.

He could see and feel the frustration and anger boiling inside of his the coyote's core, but Rev continued their cat and mouse game, scrambling over chairs, jumping atop the bed and leaping over his head at the last second, rolling and tumbling under tables and crawling out the other side. He did everything in his power to keep Tech at bay - but even Rev wasn't that fast and the coyote finally caught the roadrunner.

Rev shouted and squawked in protest, he struggled and wiggled, reaching out for anything to aid him in his attempt to get away - but he was flipped around abruptly and came face to face with a snarling coyote that grabbed for his legs and shoved them wide. He spit into his hand - due to the fact the lube was on the other side of the room and Tech was not releasing his prey anytime soon - and reached between them, running his hand over his hard cock before he pushed into him.

Crying out at the abruptness of being filled, Rev arched under him and grabbed Tech's shoulders, cooing as a slow burning pain filled him. It wasn't sharp, nor was it excruciating, it was just the dull pain of unexpectedness. He gasped and shuddered, his fingers curling in the fur upon Tech's shoulders - and Rev suddenly whimpered, tears forming in his eyes and sliding down his face.

Tech yipped softly once he was fully inside of him. His body trembled and his eyes squeezed shut against the sensation - his routine had been first the blow job, and then penetration. This new development was... different.

Rev let a sob escape his throat and he struggled, arching under him and pushing against Tech's thighs with his feet, as the coyote yipped and began thrusting into him with one hand holding his hips and the other reaching out to grab his wrists.

No, he was not going to be helpless, not tonight! Squawking as one wrist was snatched, Rev's eyes grew huge and sightless, staring up at Tech as though he were a stranger - and then he slapped him. He slapped him hard. The roadrunner growled and slapped him again even as he forced his captured wrist above his head and brought Tech nose to nose with him willingly. Staring wide eyed down at him, Rev took mild pleasure in feeling his movements stop and watching those golden eyes question his slaps.

Inhaling shakily and feeling more tears sliding down his cheeks, Rev slapped him again and choked on his own words. "Look at me you bastard!"

He watched fear etch itself into Tech's face and the coyote did look at him. In fact he stared. He stared at him with trembling lips and with eyes that slowly began to regain their amber sheen.

Sniffling, Rev wiped at an eye then reached for him, wrapping his arm about his neck and slipping his legs about the coyote's hips and he pushed against him. Tech gasped and gripped at his hip and wrist. He jerked backwards till he was able to once again stare down at him with pure terror invading his eyes.

Rev could feel his heart thundering within in chest - but that didn't deter him at all. Arching his back, Rev thrust his hips against Tech's, forcing his erection in and out of him slowly and that dull pain faded, replacing it with a dull pleasure, a joy that he had forgotten in the last few weeks. He kept his eyes upon Tech - and Tech even began the slow movements, staring at him as a child might after returning home late and fearing he would be punished.

They moved, slowly but rhythmically, ebbing and flowing as their dance surged a bit higher, wringing gasps and shuddering breaths from the two of them the higher this new dance went. Just as suddenly as it began, Rev felt his body quiver and he inhaled sharply, shocked and yet pleased as the first hints of an orgasm rolled over his body and then exploded, bringing him higher and settling upon him like a warm blanket that kneaded his belly and warmed a part of him that had become so cold.

Above him, Tech let loose a sob - though he never once looked away from him. The coyote's shoulders hunched upwards and his hips pushed into him once more before warmth filled his bowels and tears rained down upon his face. Rev shivered and sniffled, reaching up to cup Tech's face and tug him closer where a trembling kiss was pressed to his eyelids.

Tech clung to him, his arms snaking under his body and pulling him closer where he hid his face against his neck and he wept - first quietly then loudly, howls of pain retching themselves free of his body. Rev curled about him and silently cried as well, stroking his neck and shoulders and held him in place while nuzzling him. The coyote sobbed and choked, nearly making himself sick as he cried against his chest - but that was okay, Rev whispered to him, a good cry sometimes fixed the worst pains.

---------- ---------

"...she didn't have the right to do that." Tech whispered, curling himself closer atop Rev - he wasn't ready to relinquish all control just yet and the simple act of laying atop the one person he trusted the most was reassuring and calming - and he was able to listen to his heartbeat from where he was with his head upon his chest.

Rev nodded, peeking down at Tech. They had managed to crawl over onto his bed - and it was perhaps the first time in two months they had shared a bed. His head flopped back onto the pillow and his fingers calmly stroked his fur, smoothing it and twisting it lovingly through his fingertips. "I know."

Tech lay still and blinked his tired, red and puffy eyes. He had cried before - yes - but never like that, and not in front of Rev. He was embarrassed, but at the same time, he was too exhausted to care; and in fact, if he could still cry, he would. "She shouldn't have done that. What she did to the others was wrong, but what she did to me was.... was..."

"Despicable?" Rev offered.

He snorted at the word - after all, that was Duck's trademark response to anything he disapproved of - but he nodded and sighed heavily, closing his eyes finally and allowing Rev's heartbeat to flutter through his and calm him. He didn't want to move, and he didn't want Rev to go - and the thought of the roadrunner leaving did bring the last hint of moisture to his eyes. "Stay here tonight." He whispered desperately, his fingers curling into his feathers and clinging to his body.

Rev inhaled shakily, uncertain if he himself was ready, but as his fingers continued combing through his fur, Rev finally relaxed upon the mattress and allowed it to curl about his body and claim him as a resident for the night. "Okay."

Tech whimpered faintly and shuddered against him. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry for what I made you do." His face contorted in pain.

"I know." Rev said. "I'm sorry I allowed it to continue for so long." He smoothed his fur down then reached for his ears - and hesitated at the faint yip of fear. Frowning and taking a moment to let Tech calm, Rev then reached for them again and he very gently tickled his fingers across their length, allowing Tech to feel just how safe he was with him. It was hard, he knew Tech was having a tough time getting past the fear of his ears being yanked upon - he had admitted it to him not an hour ago - but he was forcing himself to allow Rev to touch them. The roadrunner continued the act for a few more minutes then settled his hand back upon his shoulder and he felt Tech's body relax against his.

They still had a long ways to go, but at least the air was clear between them now.

And 6:30 pm was now forbidden.

Tech slipped into an exhausted sleep and Rev soon followed - and they both had a dreamless night. Though they were still tired upon waking, it was the first morning they had awoken with each other and it was a kindling moment that made their belly flip and their cheeks flush like newly made lovers.

As awkward as that first morning back was, neither wanted to exchange it. It was perfect in its own way.

---------- ---------

It was silent the first few days afterwards - but in the good way. Rev hadn't been this happy in so many months. Tech was there, with him in everything he did! From passing the food at the dinner table (yes! He was sitting at the dinner table eating with him for real, not just for show), to whispering to him his new idea for an invention - which was his first idea for anything since 'that day'; and of course, when they dared to touch each other again two weeks later, Tech was there, in the moment with him... and it was spontaneous, a truly random event that found Rev between his quivering legs and staring into scared eyes even as his lips whispered for him to continue.

Rev hadn't closed his eyes. He stared down at him, his fingers looping and kneading his fur. He cooed softly in his throat and his feathers rustled the moment one of Tech's thighs pressed against his waist and urged him on, hands moving over his shoulders and across his back, his tongue darting out to lap at his throat.

He moved slow - too slow in fact, they never did technically consummate in that position, they had found themselves pressed together, shuddering together as their last threads snapped and they released in a gasping and quivering mass with beak to muzzle. They ignored the wetness between them and opted instead to curl close and Tech whisper fearfully an 'I love you' against his shoulder.

They spend another two months alone in the desert, whispering late into the nights, slowly coaxing Tech away from his fears and urging him to go back to his normal routines. They even talked to the team via comm-link. It had terrified Tech at first and he had left the conversation halfway through to hide in his lab, but over time he was finally able to smile at Ace and Slam, and mean it when he said, 'Good to see you too'. Rev had swelled in pride then, so proud of him for overcoming his nervousness.

Then one chilly day with a grisly sky that threatened rain for the first time that year in the desert, it was decided they should return. Rev had curled up on the bed with him, holding him close to his chest and listening to Tech voice fears of what might happen. He was so focused on the 'what ifs' that he forgot about the fact they were their friends and would be happy to see them once more. Stroking his fingers through his fur and scratching at his ears, Rev had peeked down at the coyote in that moment and smiled to him and had said: "I'll be by your side no matter what happens, all right?"

Tech had fallen asleep soon after with a sigh of contentment.

But it was still terrifying the moment Tech stepped foot into HQ and stared at his teammates gathered before him. Granted, he didn't break out into a cold sweat, hyperventilate or run away with irrational fear, but it was still hard to not allow himself to flash back to those moments almost nine months ago.

He shook their hands, offering a weak smile to Ace and Slam. He hugged Lexi back as she bounced into his arms, and him and Duck grunted and then promptly ignored each other as was their typical greeting - but even Rev had to smile at the quick up and down look Duck gave Tech as though just to make sure he was indeed all right. Who knew Duck had a heart.

"So, how ya feelin'?" Ace offered a scared smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nodding, Tech glanced away then back to him. "Uh, great... doin' better." He mumbled.

Ace bobbed his head and peeked over to Lexi who nodded her head and he turned back to Tech. "I uh... know it was hard-"

"Don't." Tech snapped, shaking his head; then he smiled, perhaps the most geniuine smile that was both honest, gentle, and heartbreaking. "It's behind us now. Forget it."

Ace's brows knotted together. He looked ready to say something but he snapped his mouth shut and nodded instead.

Sticking his hand out, Tech held his hand ready, his back straightening and his shoulders pushed back.

Smirking, Ace took his hand and shook it firmly, smiling at him. "Right, good ta have ya back, Tech."

"It's good to be back." Tech nodded, swelling with confidence and erasing the irrational fears he had originally felt.

Slam shuffled up, large, fat tears in his eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Tech did feel a moment of brief hesitation, but soon, the large beast was clapped on the shoulder and Tech was then scooped up and buried in a bear hug of the Tasmanian devil variety. He squirmed but managed to keep from shouting in panic, and perhaps Slam felt that, for he quickly released him and smiled sheepishly, babbling and grunting a few words before he chuckled and shuffled off - right to the kitchen.

Tech stood there awkwardly - it wasn't like he didn't know how to be around them, but he didn't know what to say to them. The same ugly topic hung in the air between them, and Rev inched forward to lace his fingers through the coyote's faintly shaking hand. The instant relief could be felt between the two, and Tech turned to him with a faint smile and a grateful look upon his face. At least he would have Rev by his side to help him weather through the rough patches of finding that rhythm in life between their team mates. Yeah; he was a rather lucky coyote indeed.

---------- ---------

**Author's Reflection: **You made it! I must ask, what did you think? I know it was scary and gut wrenching, but what did you think? Was it realistic? I know the idea of a Tech being so distraught and nervous was weird and very out of character, but I wanted something real, a drastic change for a horrific event in his life. And Rev, that devoted bird… he went through hell and back to try and help Tech, and I'm glad he knows how lucky he is to have him.

Well… thanks for reading and if you feel inclined, drop me a review, I wouldn't mind knowing if the ending worked out for the story as a whole. I'm still nervous about this story being read but only because it's so intense and hardcore. Yet… I like it too much to let it sit and gather dust. Thank you for all of you who stuck through the hard times and read this to the end. You're devotion will be rewarded with a fluffy TechRev here in the near future. Thank you!

``Melissa the Damgel


End file.
